


Adventures in Chemistry

by JayHarkness



Series: School Boy Adventures [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cautious Jim, Chemistry, Experiments, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayHarkness/pseuds/JayHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian are working on an experiment together and one can never be too safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Chemistry

Jim checked over the procedure one more time. He glanced at his partner and best friend, Sebastian. They both wore goggles and blue latex gloves, fully safety gear. Jim moved carefully as he filled the vessel with water and put it on the scale. He watched as the numbers on the scale flashed and gave a reading of 160 grams. He scribbled down the number before carefully removing the bottle and replacing it with two white chalky tablets. He once again scribbled down the number the scale read and stepped beside, looking to Sebastian to perform the next steps. Sebastian moved towards the bottle, removing the lid and leaning the bottle slightly to the side as to balance the tablets above the water. Jim cringed as Sebastian nearly knocked one of the two tablets into the water. The blonde tightly screwed on the lid. With a flick Sebastian knocked the tabs into the water and Jim pulled his friend behind a turned over table, serving as a barricade between the teens and the solution before them. The solution in question was now fizzing and bubbling, you could faintly see gas rising from the solution but getting trapped within the containment. Jim scribbled down observations as the reaction continued and watched, a mixture of fascination and apprehension on his face. After about a minute the reaction slowed and then stopped. The liquid in the bottle now had little gas bubbles trapped within it, pressed up against the side of the container. Jim motioned to Sebastian to move on to the next step while the raven haired teen stayed behind their makeshift barricade. The blonde moved the bottle onto the scale and Jim moved just high enough above the table to see the reading. Sebastian picked up the bottle beginning to twist open the cap. 

Jim hissed. "Careful Seb! Point it away from your face."  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Jesus Jim! It's just Alka-Seltzer for Christ's sake!"

Jim scrunched up his nose. Sebastian had a point, it's not like a high school chemistry teacher would ever trust the pair with anything even remotely dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of came to me while copying down a procedure for a lab in science where the professor was making it seem way to dangerous when, come on, it's Alk-Seltzer for Christ's sake. Then again, it was me and my classmates that made a make shift bomb out of the dry ice they gave us in physics class and I wouldn't put it past Jim and Seb to have done that too. Maybe I'll write a story about that. Hm...I don't know. Anyway hope you liked it!


End file.
